Blame it on my Youth
by Ocean Fish
Summary: Misao has just returned home from boarding school to her home,a jazz club 'the Aoiya', to find a new worker amongest their misdt. intertwines with 'Living the dead' Chapter three:Hand holding M&A RR please
1. Default Chapter

            Hi ya'll!  This is my first Aoshi/Misao fic and my Third fan fic in total.  This is also part of my London series.  What does that mean you ask?  We'll I've have another story, 'living the dead', that is also in London and all the stories in my London series will be intertwined, basically from the view, or other stories, of the other couples.  I plan to do one for Sano and Megumi as well.  Well let's get this show on the road and get started!

Warning:  Some references will be made to another story, 'Living the dead', that coincides with this one.  If you have not read it or have not been keeping up I suggest you read that first or as well.  

Disclaimer:  I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!  Now go away, I need to be alone……

Chapter One:  A meeting of new and old

(London sidewalk in front of 'The Aoiya' a jazz club.  A crowd is milling about in the afternoon sun) 

            "Okina!"  The old man turned from the door he was about to enter to see a beautiful (if somewhat tomboyish) eight-teen year old girl running down the sidewalk.  He had to admit, she was beautiful.  In a grand-daughter sort of way. 

            "Misao!  You're here early, we didn't expect you here 'til next week!"  The old man shouted, surprise tingeing his voice as he swung her around in a giant hug. 

            "Oh gramps, you know I couldn't wait that long to see everybody."  

            He laughed at her foolishness "Couldn't wait to see them?!  You've only spent a month with them!"

            "So?  I was fond of all of them from the beginning!"  She boasted.  It was so good to be back with gramps.  That boarding school he sent her to almost killed her! (As well as her teachers!)  But that was fine; it was old.  Gone and done, never to be revisited; she was with her only family now and that's what mattered.

            "Well, now that you're here lets get your things to your…"  He drifted off as drool began to escape his gaping mouth.

            "Gramps?"  _Wait he's mumbling something._

            "Pretty girl, nice, very nice…"    _Wait!  Pretty Girl…? _Oh yes he was definitely…_EW! Gross!_

            She swore she could feel steam coming from her ears.  _Never gonna change, are ya?  _"Gramps, snap out of it!" She yelled as her rather idiotic gramps met the impending doom of her hand.  

            *WHAP*   _Oh, yes.  The whole block heard that one._  "But, Misao!  You would extract your Jiya from his favorite past time?  Devil child" _ Oh yes, your grumbling is music to my ears._  And still he was whining.  _I love being evil._

________

            "Aoshi?"  

            And of course as dispassionately as ever "Yes, Okon?  What is it?"  _This job is getting tedious.  How was he to get any work done when they always interrupted him?_  And, oh yes, he did mean always. 

            "Shiro needs help setting up the stage for the entertainment tonight.  He was wondering if you would help?"  Her voice was starting to grate.

            "We booked 'The London Series' for tonight, didn't we?"  _Wow, That's one of the longest sentences he's ever spoken.  Too bad it was business._ A/N: That was from Okon 

            "Yes."

            "Well, we all know they always come an hour early to set up.  So what is the real reason you want to get me out of this office?"  _WOW! _ A/N: that was also from Okon

            "Aoshi!  Have you been working on talking?!  That one was pretty long!"  Her voice was even more tedious when she was excited……or maybe it was just that her brain was tedious?

            "hhmmmm…."  A/N: HAH! HAH! He's sounding like Heero!  That was my answer but she still seemed expectant.  "You still haven't answered **my** question Okon."

            "Oh, yeah!"  That nervous laugh was an indicator of something foul coming.  If I had not learned that in the twenty-three years of my life, I learned it now.  Okon is up to no good.  A/N: Is she ever?  "I, um, just wanted you to meet somebody!"  That voice was way too happy.    

            My voice was suspicious, my eyes started to narrow.  "Who?"    

            A noise sounded throughout the establishment.  *WHAP*  "JIYA!  YOU PERVERT!"

            "Her." She paused a moment. "That's the second time she's hit him since she got here.  Some things never change."

            _She answers my question and yet at the same time she doesn't.  I know its 'her', but who exactly is 'her'?  _

"Okon!  Where are you?!"  The voice came again, angry and exasperated.

            "In the study dear!"  Soft footsteps echoed down the hall.

            "I just want to know where I can sleep…"  Her face came into the room and she stopped short.  "Hello."

            Her hair was long ebony braided while her eyes were like the ocean, in color as well as liveliness.  She smiled and I answered. "Hello."

            "My name is Misao, Misao Makamachi."  Her face held only the politeness of a schoolgirl and the weariness of a traveler.  No sign yet of estrogen overload.  Thank god.

            "Aoshi."

            "It's a pleasure to meet you Aoshi."  I simply nodded in response.

            "Don't mind him Misao.  You'll be lucky to get a sentence out of him the first couple weeks.  But why doesn't **Aoshi** take you to get a bite to eat while I see where we can put you?  You can sleep all afternoon when you get back but you **must **be awake for the show tonight!"  _Did I hear something about lunch?_

            This girl called Misao laughed and it was beautiful.  You find very few women who do not bray or chitter like some animal; another point in her favor.  "Alright, lunch sounds great!"  _There it was again!  Lunch!  Am I hallucinating?_  "And why must I be up for the show tonight?  Who's playing?"  _One quick note: Mental questions are rarely answered by the other people in the room.  _

            "The 'London Series'!"_  Am I a participant in this conversation or a bystander?_

"Kaoru?!  She's going to be here tonight?!"  _I guess that depends whether it's a mental conversation…_

            "Her and Sano, and Soujiro, and Yahiko, everybody!"  At this moment Misao decided to jump into Okon's arms, happiness spilling off her.  _Or a verbal one._

            "This is wonderful!  And on my first night back as well!"  _Obviously a bystander._

            "Well, you better get some sleep first or you'll conk out when they get here!  But lunch first."  Her tone was adamant.  "You need a break as well, Aoshi. Why don't you take her out to lunch?"  _Now I can't have been the only one to hear that?!  And the way she slipped that in there the first time!  Oh, that Okon was a tricky one!_

            By the happy expectant look on this girl's face I'd say she expected me to comply easily, it was a common courtesy.  But there is one thing she doesn't know!  I… am… definitely…not…a people person.

            "Okon you know how much work I have to get done before we open up tonight."  I turned towards the smaller figure "Maybe another time, I have much work to do."

            She spoke up "Even enough to skip getting any lunch at all?"

            "Yes."

            And her eyes sparkled with mirth "Then I guess I'll have to bring you some."  Misao grinned "Okon, show me the kitchen!"

                                                            ***********

All right!  How was that for a first chapter?  Well get ready because I plan on having the next chapter out soon!  And when I say soon I mean within two days!  Yeah!  That is like a record for me!  Next chapter: lunch while they work and a reunion with the 'London series'!

******* 'The London Series', as mentioned by Aoshi, is actually a Jazz group consisting of Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko (hah!), and Soujiro (cool, huh!).  But I will open the group up to suggestions from you, the audience.  Yahiko will play the drums, Soujiro will play the trombone, Sano will play the Trumpet, and Kaoru will play the piano (just like in 'Living the dead', which is the other London series story =P ).   The other story will have a coinciding chapter for every time they appear in this one.  Get it?!  No?!  Oh, well.  I guess you'll see if you read both. **********

Side Message:  I love you Iram!  I love you Chibi Yuushi!  Hope your reading this!  You guys seem to be the only constant reviewers and I love you for it!  You love my other London story (Living the dead, remember?) so you'll love this one too; seeing as all the stories in the London series make our favorite characters into musicians!  (Isn't it great?)

 If you would like to join this 'love list', all you have to do is one simple thing!   (Buy you fanstuff?)  No, not that hard on your wallet.  Just click da button and type your heart out!  I promise cookies, confetti, and review responses!  Sounds pretty good doesn't it?!

            Reviews Onegai!


	2. Rooster head?

            HEY!!  I'M BACK!!!!!!  OH YEAH! OH YEAH!!  WOO HOO!!  IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!  AND A HOLIDAY!!   KINDA---!!!  Okay no, my birthday is really July 21st.  BUT THIS IS CAUSE FOR CELEBRATION!!!!

PARTY!! PARTY!!!  This Ocean Fish bringing you 'Blame it on my Youth: Chapter two"….groovy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; if I did I would be in a mental ward for making up my own fantasy and living it.  This way I'm safe because I'm just barrowing and they don't know about my other imaginary friend Gregorious…yet.  I think they'll catch on if they catch us on one of our imaginary dates.

Chapter Two:

            "Ham sandwiches and tea should do!"  _That Aoshi sure is a quite one; I guess I'll have to fix that.  At least for while he's around me.  I can't stand one-sided conversations, especially ones with no answers; it's frustrating.  But still a good challenge!_  

            Misao gently picked up the tray of food, a tray with, peculiarly enough, enough for two.  _I wonder what he's working on?_  Slowly opening the door to Aoshi's office she slipped inside and placed the tray upon all of his work…work that he was actually reading at the moment.  He looked up at her from behind his bangs, his head still bent.

            _Give me that look all you want, your going to eat._  "Here you go Aoshi, lunch.  You can eat while you work!"

            Aoshi stretched slowly, bringing his arms up and straightening his back.  "Thank you."  He spoke quietly while he moved the tray to the side of the desk picking up the tea.  While he did this Misao was able to get a good look at the paper work; bills, performance pay, scheduling, etc.  All things of simple organization, common sense, and math skills.  Things Misao could definitely do!  Well, at least some of them.  So in thinking this she automatically reached forward placing her hands upon the papers planning to help.  However when she started to pull away the materials an iron vice was placed upon her hands.

            "Aoshi?"  He didn't answer.  Nor did he move his hand, but kept calmly drinking his tea and eating his lunch…along with her share!!!

            "Hey that was my lunch!!!"

            "This is my work."

            "Grrrrrrrr!!"  _Aoshi: did she just growl?_  "Aoshi, this is easy stuff!  I know how to do it!"

            "No one does my work but me, that way I know its done right."

            Misao was getting heated.  "AOSHI……."  _  That stubborn, bullheaded, bastard! _She let out another growl of frustration, then took a deep breath.  "Aoshi," she said innocently "what is your last name?"

            Aoshi was a little suspicious. "Why do you want to know?"

            "So I can yell at you properly using your whole name!"   _Aoshi: No ones yelled at me like this before…  It's kind of amusing._

            "Shinomori."

            "Thank you…AOSHI SHINOMORI!! You idiot!  I'm just trying help!!  If we do it together it would be done in no time!!  But no!!  You just have to be a stubborn stuck-up…"  _Aoshi: This is fun!_  And then Misao paused seeing a twinkle in his seemingly emotionless eyes_.  He thinks this is funny god damn it!  Why that bastard!_  "I hope you sit there so long you rot!" She said vehemently.  And then she was gone, out the door…and Aoshi, well Aoshi didn't think it that funny after all.

---------------------

            "That bastard…trying to help……"  Misao felt a hand take her by the shoulder.

            "Talking to yourself again weasel?  Thought you would have quit that a long time ago."  She turned around taking in a glorious sight.

            "Sano?!"  She jumped at him.

            "C'mon here weasel!"  Sano grunted as he proceeded in taking her into a hug, squeezing the life out of her.

            "It's been a long time." She spoke as the rooster set her down.  "How is everybody?"

            "Everybody's fine, except maybe Kaoru.  Her dad died a couple months ago."

            "Really?" 

            "Yeah, but she's getting it together fine.  And Kenshin, you know Mr.Himura' s real son, has come back, started living with her.  They'll be fine together." 

            Misao couldn't help the grin that was spreading across her face.  "Together, huh?  Sounds like your playing matchmaker."

            Of course Sano only smiled, rewarding her with a wink.  "I have no idea what you're talking about Misao."  Misao loved this man with all her heart.  They had grown up together, well sort of.  Sano and Megumi had already been eighteen when she met them, herself only fourteen.  Yeah, it was an age difference but they had become real close, always hanging out until a few years ago when Jiya sent her to a private school.  He was the closet male friend she ever had, first he was like a big brother but as Misao grew up he was a beloved friend. 

            Misao moved closer to the rooster-head, this time taking in him in a gentle embrace.  "I missed you a lot Tori atama."  Her heart squeezed.

            "I missed you a lot too Itachi." 

            "Am I interrupting some thing?"

-----------

            Aoshi didn't know what came over him.  When he saw them standing there just holding each other so intimately…and that bastard Sanosuke with a wife too!!  Aoshi just had to speak.  "Am I interrupting something?"

            "Aoshi, you scared the crap ought of me!"

            He couldn't help but let out a disdainful snort "Yeah, I could kind of tell by the way you jumped out of his arms."

            "Wow…Aoshi were you being sarcastic?"  Sano laughed "It's amazing."

            "Grrrr."  _There she goes again._  "What is your problem Aoshi?!"  _What is my problem?_

            "Nothing miss 'let me help'!"

""Then stop being such an ass hole you unfeeling bastard!"  Aoshi's heart seemed to spasm as Misao spoke these words.  She must have seen it in his eyes for her breath came out in a gasp.  "I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

            _You didn't…?_  "You didn't what?  Didn't think?"  _Ouch!  Aoshi you brute!_  

            "…"  The Ice man could see her tired eyes become empty.  "I'm too tired for this right now."

            "Fine.  Then I'll leave you two to your little tryst."  Aoshi even hear the venom in his voice.  He turned not wanting to look at her anymore, and walked towards the door.  This did not impair his hearing however as he still heard Sanosuke behind him laughing.  _Why'd the hell I even…_

            "Oi, c'mon weasel.  Lets take our '**tryst**' to the kitchen so you can make me a sandwich." 

-------------

                        Well, that's it for chapter two!!  I hoped you all liked it, and don't worry things will get better!  They always do!  I'm sorry but I'm to tired to type much more!  I'm updating, or trying to update all three stories today…as well as posting a pretear one-shot.  Wish me luck!

            **Iram:  **I am not Yahiko!!!  So you liked that huh?  I hope you like this chapter as well!  Love, love everywhere! I updated my other two stories as well so check them out!  And just one subliminal message: update, update, update!  Chao!  Sorry I didn't write more pookie, but I am so tired.

            **Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet:**  Thank you, and here it is!

            **Silver kitsune:**  another one comin at ya!

            **No one in particular:** Hiya! And thanks, I hope I wasn't to confusing in this chapter.  And I know the character relationships are a little rushed, but bear with me!

            **Nigihayami Haruko: **Yeah, so many people are connected and don't even think about it.  You ever heard of that game where you can connect practically anybody in like seven steps?  Thanks for the cheers!  

             __

  __


	3. Hand holding

Hi people! Long time no see! But that is definitely my fault, lo siento amigos! (that's 'I'm sorry' in Spanish, I'm a second year!) We'll I have now traveled into other waters of the anime fanfiction universe. I had read fanfics for other animes before but was not addicted to them as my Rurouni Kenshin and Inuyasha ones. But I have recently become addicted to Gundam Wing, I've seen the entire series plus movie plus read some of the graphic novels. Now I am hooked on Heero/Relena fics, but my favorite couple I think to read is Wufei/Sally (their so comedic!). I have also started reading some Cardcaptor Sakura, Sakura Wars, Pretear, and started some Ronin Warriors (oh what a favorite old past time that show was!). I have read some Escaflowne but they don't seem that varied or orginal (sorry people!), I mean some were and were good, but not enough to keep reading a lot of that shows fics even though I am a humungous fan. So, if you need good author suggestions I would have to say they best for a varied type of shows and fics are Moonsilver and The Black Rose.

All right now that I have ranted and raved for a good 208 words (word count rocks!) I will get on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own rurouni kenshin, When can I stop typing this! It just brings up issues!

Chapter Three: Hand holding

Misao yanked the refrigerator door open making it almost hit the counter beside it. She took out the ham and swiss, one by one flinging them on the table Sano was lounging at. "I can't believe him! Why did-What exactly was that all about, Sano?" She was exasperated "I just-I don't know…Why the hell did-? What do I -?" At a complete loss of words she stopped, her mind in turmoil. Then growled her frustration.

"Don't know what to do about the ice cube huh?"

"Ice cube?" _Yeah, I guess that does describe him._

"Yeah. I have to say though Misao, that was the most emotion I have **ever** seen from him." Sea green eyes became downcast as she plopped herself down into a chair.

"Well, I said I was going to get him to show some emotion. I was just hoping on some different emotions." To Sano something was kinda fishy.

"You said that huh? Well…how long **have** you been here exactly?"

"About forty five minutes." She grinned seeing the incredulity in Sano's face. "I know. I work fast." Misao was actually surprised herself. With Aoshi's cold attitude and quiet nature his very being was surrounded by an aura of frosty superiority. Making him someone completely unapproachable. But god damn was he cute!! That was a partial motive; she could still feel his humanity wasting away within him. She wasn't psychic, it was just something in his eyes…something that said he was lonely. The weasel took a breath. "Well, whatever happened it will all blow over. Probably by tonight even."

Sano didn't look as sure as she. "I don't know Misao, maybe on the outside it will. But, with Aoshi it won't, not inside. It must have been something big to ruffle his feathers…considering I've never seen them ruffled."

"How long do you think it will last?"

"Can't tell." Misao's eyes hurt. She needed sleep, badly. _God, what is up with this? Not even a day and I already have emotional trauma!_

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she spoke. "I guess I need to go talk to him."

Sano snorted "Good luck. It's hard enough to talk to him regularly, but now…its like asking for instant death!"

Misao's voice was firm. "I'm not afraid of him."

Sano's voice became soft as he spoke to her. "Its not exactly him." His eyes were soft and concerned. "I know you, Misao. Its his silence that will break you."

"He was quiet before Sano." _Besides, it's his eyes…that I'm afraid of._

"Ya gonna go now?"

Misao's answer was a reluctant "Yeah." She felt utterly helpless but soon felt better as Sanosuke flashed a heart warming smile at her.

"Good luck, Itachi."

"Thanks."

"Oh! Itachi!" She smiled a quite smile at him as she turned around.

"Yeah?" Sano's face was a little too mischievous while he spoke his next turn,

"I need you to do me a favor…"

-----------------

Misao sighed as she walked down the hall heading for Aoshi's office. _Man! Not only do I have Aoshi to deal with but now this favor as well. What the hell is Sano thinking? Asking me to sing! I haven't sung in front of people in like…ever! Well, he said it'll only be our friends…maybe what? Ten people? Got to do it for Megumi. Yeah, that's it Misao! Gotta do it for Megumi!_ She raised her arms in the air, thrusting them towards the ceiling. But the fogginess of her sleep lacking brain caused her to slump downward again. _Must get some sleep first. Now…Aoshi should be in here._

She quietly opened the door, peeking in to take sight of the interior. Seeing no one she entered, walking slowly to the desk. Her hands swept over it involuntarily, and her legs moved around the oak structure seating her in the leather chair behind it. A soft sigh escaped her throat. She laid her head down upon the papers as her stomach seemed to sink. _What is it about him? I just…can't seem to get him off my mind. _Misao sighed again. She was so tired, and her actions right now were not helping in finding Aoshi. She slowly nodded off, slipping into sleep and unconsciously mumbling a thought out loud. "Aoshi, what did I do?"

--------------------

He heard it as he leaned up against the doorframe outside his office. "Aoshi, what did I do?" Her voice was so helpless. Aoshi slowly slid against the wall, slumping upon it. His head tilted upwards with his eyes heavily closed. _I don't know, Misao. I don't know._

------------

The thing that rose Misao from her slumber was the hand she felt on her shoulder. A warm hand grasping her softly and yet so…compassionately it seemed. She hadn't felt something like that in a long time, since her father died so many years ago, it was the touch that brought the feeling of being loved so gently and firmly, and this touch was that but also held so much hesitancy, so much unsure ness. Only one person came to mind that would touch her so, everyone else had clear cut relations with her. So pretending to still be deep in sleep she raised her hand to cover his in a warm grasp. She did it out of compulsion, because she knew she wanted him there in that room and not leaving her so soon, whether it be just for today or for the rest of her life she wasn't sure but she had one thought as she did fall back to sleep with him sitting on the desk beside her. _How could anyone fall or feel so much…so fast? _

----------

Little did she know that Aoshi was thinking the same thing. He had never felt the attraction, the longing, the bond, or the jealousy that he felt for this small creature dozing before him. He took a glance to where his hand rested on her shoulder held by her own. _What the hell am I doing?_ His own rebuke of his actions made him slowly pull away his hand from its place within Misao's grasp. "No Aoshi, don't go." She mumbled as she fumbled to keep his hand. Capturing it she drew it and his arm to her chest, hugging it to her. Feeling a chill wave of indescribable course through his body he sat down behind her in the chair, one leg on each side of her, and wrapped his other arm around her waist, encompassing her body with his. A contented sigh escaped from her lips. At this Aoshi bent his head into the curve of her neck and closed his eyes.

"Misao".

-------------

So what do you think? I think I'm moving it along way to fast in some parts, but otherwise I think I'm doing okay. Any suggestions? Comments? Please review, please!

**SoT'n'Kenshin: **thank you!! I'm glad you think this is cute! Hopefully you think this chapter is cute as well! Hope to hear from you soon!

**Shnappsie:** Hi Honey! So glad you reviewed. Don't smack Ryan, he didn't submit twice! I hope to try and keep in touch through email so lookout! And I'm hoping your reading this otherwise this is doing no good. Say hi to everyone for me!

**Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet:** You loved it! You simply loved it! Well I hope you love this one as well. And you better review or I might cry…WWAAHHHH!

**Nigihayami Haruko:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm glad you like Aoshi's mortality…the sooner their happy the better…this is why I can't seem to write a stoic Aoshi very well. And yes, if you have something to say about 'Living the Dead' go on and type it here if you like. Might as well right?! REVIEW!

**Iram:** Yes, last but definitely not least. SO glad I'm finally updating, it took me forever. And yes Misao is immune to the ice glares because she is older and more involved with the world (being away from home for those years at that boarding school, liberal mind you) and of course because of the minor detail of her stubbornness you mentioned before! Glad you love! And yes, you definitely gotta feel the love! I miss you Pookie, I miss you. Please, send me some sugar.

REVIEW!!!!


End file.
